Between the Immortal And Mortal
by D3athly
Summary: Death is a powerful Yokai. He meets this mortal that intrigues him very much so. even though the only way he knows her is through pet Dust eyes. there is going to be a TskuneXMizore pairing later in the story. Criticism is very much welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

1714

A man walks to a house with four shot wounds. He knocked on the door. A young woman opens the door to Death's Manor. "Who are you? What is your business here at Death's Manor?" The man replied with a hollow voice. "I am Death. I have came to this Manor to slumber." She mocked him. "This home belongs to me and my descendants this is not some salvage place for the homeless." Death smirked and disappeared in black fire. He reappeared behind her, then started walking towards the basement while saying. "Do not disturb me Witch of Darkness." With those last words Death went into a long sleep that would last longer than he had expected.

300 years later

There is a girl cleaning her 314 year old home when she came to a door that she was forbidden to open. Her family said there was a legend about what was behind that very same door. The legend said "300 years ago to that very date a man who claimed to be Death himself knocked on their front door. He "walked" in here and went to that door saying this one thing. "Do not disturb me..." Of course her family did not know the last part of what he said nor did they want to know what he had said either. For it was said that he was a curse that this house was to never be destroyed by anything. " She knew that was just a bed time story when she was little. Then again why did the adults tell the kids not to go in there if the story was only legend? That question came with the same answer eery time it was asked. "We were told the same thing. Now we expect you to tell you kids the very same thing." Since she always wanted to know what was down there. (Pause the story i forgot to say that the girls name is Bella. Okay resume.) She open the door. She sniffs the air. "It smells like the dead." She continues down the windy wooden stair case that doesn't creek for some odd reason. Once she reaches the bottom she sees a black . ... the first one you see. Bella started to wonder to the coffin. Looking around to see if her cousin Kayla to pop out. When she reached the coffin. She saw her family's symbol on the coffin. A single blood red rose sat on top of the coffin. There were words that sat on top of the coffin. The words said as she read aloud. "Who ever takes the rose off of this coffin shall awake Death himself. -To my descendant Bella." Bella thought the words were directed to someone else when she remembered that she is the only person in her family tree named Bella. She took off the rose. After a few moments nothing happened. When Bella was walking back up the stairs with the rose her mother called her from the kitchen. "Bell come here dinner is done." Bella rushed up the stairs and closed the door quietly. After she closed the door someone spoke. "I see what that Witch was talking about. This house is where her descendants would live."

Srry this chapter was kinda of short.


	2. Chapter 2

Death opened the coffin and looked at the ceiling. He wonder what year it was, he thought it must of been a couple of decades. He got out of the coffin and walked to the corner of the room. He had laid his guns, swords, and book in a chair. After Death got everything done with his apparel (look up Earl Alois Trancy). He then strolled up the stair case with ease. When he reached the top he was hoping to see some child running across the hall when he opened the door.

Instead he got very bright lights and yelling from the dinning room. He mummer to himself. "Wonder what in the living Hell is that Witch causing that much noise for." He took his time to get to the dinning room to "ease-drop on the yelling". He really couldn't bother but hear every single thing. He blamed his hearing for able to pick up a fly landing on a tree 400 miles away from him, so hearing what is going on in the dinning room was no trouble.

Death heard someone coming his way so he stopped in the middle of the hall way and was ready for the person. Bella was crying and was running and didn't see him so she ran into him. Her reply was so instant that Death assumed that it was from someone else. "Sorry i ran into you." He helped her up, while he did so he asked who was she. He already knew the answer since she was the one to pull off the rose. Her answer was simple. "My name is Bella. What is yours?" Death of course told the truth was not some lying scum bag named Lucifer. "My name is Death. May I ask why are you crying?" His voice was so warming it surprised him. He regained his composure very quickly so she could not see the most infamous person on this planet be shocked.

Bella looked up at him with a curious look then ran back into the dinning room screaming, "There is a stranger in the house!" Death shook his head and walked into the dinning room table where he heard all the yelling coming from. Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at a stranger that Bella Claimed to be in the house. Death smirked and asked, "Where is the Demon's and Angels Blood kept at?" He looked around to see who was going to answer his question. When no one did he walked over to a cabinet that was very high so no one could reach it with a note and a lock on it.

He disappeared in a black flame then reappeared in front of that cabinet. He read the note out loud so everyone in the room can hear him say what was on the note. "Death, this is where i keep the Demon's and Angel's Blood. Make sure you lock it up again so no one else can get what is inside of the cabinet. P.S. Takes care of my descendant named Bella. You might begin to like her since she is the next Witch of Darkness. P.P.S. Do not read this out loud in front of the family. "

After he finished that last thing he froze while unlocking the cabinet he asked. "By any chance you guys might want to tell me what is going on? Oh and don't lie to me I hate when people lie to me. Also I can sense when someone is lying so no use there." One of Bella's family members said. "Who are you? Why do we have to tell you anything because that note said something about you?" Death chuckled then went into an insane laugh. Out of now where he stopped laughing and spoke back in his grave voice he had used 300 years ago. "Human do you honestly think that you can scare me. When i first came here I was shot four times in the chest. I can honestly say that the owner of this house was a lot nicer than you. Clearly Humans have lost theirs ways of good manner." After Death got the Demon's Blood that he needed he came back to the ground with a wine glass full of it. He took a sip and set it down on the table.

Bella finally spoke after she had calmed down. "Were you in that coffin in the basement with the bloody rose on it?" She had a very curious look on her face. Death looked at her with serious eyes before speaking in a more humane voice. "Yes I did come from that coffin that you had seen in the basement. Thank you for taking of the rose. How old do you think I am Bella?" Bella calmed down very quickly and spoke. "You look like you are thirteen. You are way older than that." Death smiled at how calm she is now then spoke. "In truth i am 488 years old. Yes i do look like I am thirteen to make sure that nobody get suspicious about my true age. Well now that has been cleared up I have to make a few phone call to get the other two Dead Lords here."

Bella got up and walked out telling Death to follow. After taking another sip of his Demon's Blood. He went back into the dinning room to grab his drink then followed. Bella handed him her phone. Death smiled to her then took her phone, "Thank you." Is what he said before dialing three numbers. Which were of course triple six for Lucifer. Lucifer answered the unknown number. "Hello?" "Lucifer, where the Hell are you? I said and I quote "Once i wake up be at Death's Manor with Palma." "Death, I didn't sense that you were awake. Hold on if you are Death flash your energy." Death flashed his energy quick. "Get down here or I will drag you by your feet tied to spikes up here! Do not forget to bring Palma either!"

Death hung up and looked towards the now scared Bella. Bella spoke with a stutter to her voice. "You sure are s-scary when y-you are mad. Was that really L-Lucifer? Never mind d-d-do not answer t-t-that p-p-please?" Death softened up when he handed back her phone. "I am terrible sorry for scaring you. I did not mean to not at all. To answer your second question yes that was Lucifer the Fallen Angel himself. Now lets go to the Throne room to greet your guests."

Bella leads Death to the Throne Room even though he knows where it is. Once they reach the doors Bella stops and turns to Death to look into his purple eyes and ask him a question. "Death why me? Why do i have to meet the most scariest people known to man?" Death looked back into her brown eyes and answered. "You are the Witch of Darkness meaning that you are going to meet us multiple times."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella looked at him with shock before walking inside the Throne room. Her family held many balls in this very room. Now the room occupied only four people. Lucifer in a white tuxedo tuxedos/white... While Palma was wearing a black Gothic Victorian . /bhp/hell-bunny-ste... . Bella and Death walked up to the two figures. Death spoke to Bella as they walked to them. "Whatever you do, shake both of their quickly. Do you understand Bella?" Bella nodded to death to let him know that she understood.

Lucifer growled to see that their was a human with Death that was not dead. "How come that human is not dead Death?!" "The reason she is not dead is because she is the Witch of Darkness. Show some respect you Demon" Palma mocked from where she is standing. Lucifer growled. "Don't test me woman!." Death barked, this time not trying to scare Bella. "Enough with the both of you! I am sick an tired of meeting two little kids with power at their disposal. Now we have to show Bella her role as one of the most powerful beings in the world. Do i make myself clear? If I am not then please tell me and I will show you." The Demon and Angel did not want to mess with Death at this point in time for he is the leader of the Four Dead Lords.

After Bella introduce herself to Lucifer and Palma. Her cousin Kayla walked seen Bella smiling which she hated but did not want to give a bad impression on the house uninvited guest. So she walked up to them slowly hoping to catch them by surprise. That she failed at because Death turned around and looked her dead in the eyes while asking in a serious tone. "Did you plan on sneaking up on us?" Kayla tried to act sweet and innocent like a little child. She replied, "I was only trying to have a l-" "Drop the act little girl or i will make you suffer." Lucifer cut her off in a angered tone. "Hey! don't talk to me like that! I am heir to that throne and I will not have such disrespect coming from you. Who are you anyway?! Who let you into my mother's house." Death started to laugh like the insane clown Laughing Jack. He went to a straight face after laughing for a few moments. Palma looked confused then asked. "Death, who does she think she is disrespecting Lucifer like that?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face. "Does someone have a crush on Lucifer?" Palma went red as a rose. "N-no I was just curious and being nice to the Demon." Death smiled with a devious look in his eyes. "Oh! Someone likes Lucifer! No I'm just playing. You would be thrown of your throne if you did." Lucifer asked Death with and evil playful look in his eyes. "Death, you are one to talk. You can never hide your feelings from me no matter how deep they may be. But I know that you like Bella over here. You only know her for a day." Death said with a plain expression on his face with a serious voice. His voice was so serious that the lights went out in the Throne Room. "In fact I do like Bella. I also hope when can be more than friends Lucifer." Lucifer, Palma, Kayla, and Bella looked shocked at Death. Death spoke with the same seriousness in his voice. "What you guys think I'm lying? I have watched her life play out in front of her. I have grown to like her. Is that a problem Lucifer?" Lucifer knew her was being called out but there were no words for him to answer. Death the man standing in front of him. The one out all three of them has never fallen in love with anyone. Now he has confessed with her in the room without blushing like me or Palma has did in the past. Kayla busted out laughing. She nearly was in tears because she was laughing so much. "Ha ha ha ha. You have to admit that was a nice joke." Death cocked her a look only few seen before they died. "So you are not joking. Well let me tell you something I know how to give a guy a good time." Death spoke right after she finished. "Yea I do remember that part of your life. You did get pregnant, not once, not twice, but three times. Says someone who would throw herself at any man with money. I would never even think about killing you because you are so disgusting. You make my stomach turn in the most inhumane ways. You are a waste of human flesh, time, and money your filthy whore!" Kayla looked shocked at how he was so true about how she did get pregnant three times. Kayla asked in a shocked voice. "H-how did you know that i was pregnant?" Death smirked. "I know everything about everybody that has lived here the 300 years i have been slumbering. I even know when you got pregnant."

i know this one was short too sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla backed up while say. "You are a freak! I'm going to call the cops." As Kayla was running out of the room the rest of Bella's family were walking in to see where Death and Bella had went. Bella's mom walked in and seen Lucifer and Palma. She asked in a worried tone. "Is it time for my daughter to take the role she was born to have? Being the Witch of Darkness?" Death nodded, this was the moment to address something important. There is always one catch to every Witch of Darkness for her to fully take here role in the monster society, The Dead Lord of the South.

Death answer after a few minutes went past as the police entered the throne room with Kayla in front of them trying to act like a victim of a crime. The officer looked at the scene then raised his gun at Death while saying. "Get on the ground now!" Death cocked his head at him then asked. "What are my charges?" "For raping this young girl that is right beside me." Death started to laugh insanely. "Do you think a thirteen year good rape a 16 girl?! You must out of your mind good sir. I would never touch her. I would sell my soul to Lucifer than touch that piece of meat." The officer shoot four rounds into Death. Death stopped laughing and growled. Within one minute every officer that was in that room was dead. Kayla looked in disbelief that he just killed 14 cops within a minute! To her that was inhumane speed for someone. She was out raged. She picked up the gun and started to shoot at everyone but she missed. Besides one person, her own mother. She opened her eyes to she who had she hit only to see her mother's soul being ripped out of her body going into Death's hand.

Death smiled then spoke in a grave voice. "The seal is complete. Bella, you are now the Witch of Darkness. Your duties will start at 9:00 in the morning. Do you understand? Your duties are very hard to handle. Ours are the same." Bella nodded unhesitatingly about what she has to do. Death smiled about how brave this girl was after all she had been through.

"Can we eat I'm hungry?" Death rolled his eyes then looked at Lucifer. "You are one big fat demon even though you are very skinny Lucifer." "Death you are one to talk! You drink so much Demon's and Angel's blood its not even funny." Lucifer said while laughing. "So, you Lucifer have over 9 trillion Demons. While Palma also has over 9 trillion Angels. There is no problem with me drinking 2 gallons of it a day each." Bella said without stuttering. "Death and I can cook something up within an hour or two." Death smiled and said before disappearing. "See you in the kitchen Bella."

Bella walked into the kitchen and Death was waiting for her. She smiled at him as he studied her like she was a text book and he was getting ready for a big test. After a awkward silence flew by Death popped up a question. "Do you like the same way i like you? Sorry you don't have to answer that." Bella answered with a reassuring smile. "No its fine. Y-yes i do like you the same way you like me." She blushes heavily and smile while walk over to Death. She leans up on her tippy-toes as Death leans down.

Another Cliff hanger. i kno i kno so much toture.

See you tomorrow with a next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.**

**I own **_**nothing **_**from Rosario + Vampire. **

**Besides my characters and story line the own everything else.**

Death and Bella's lips touched passionate way. It was both their first kiss. After three minutes of passionate kissing (sorry if that was terrible) they stared into each other's eyes. Death broke the silence. "You know we have to cook right?" Bella broke out of her train of thought. "Yeah, I know." Death smirked and started to make the beef that Lucifer wanted to eat. He poured about 1 ½ cups of oil into the skillet. Once he plopped the beef into the skillet, the flame surrounded the skillet. Death said as he started to cut onions, "Bella could you get four eggs out of the fridge please?" "Death, why is the flame heating the skillet to a very dangerous temperature?" Bella said as she grabbed the four eggs from the fridge." "That is how the Beef needs to be cooked properly." He cut up onions small so they would fit cook nicely around the cooking beef. Once dinner is done Death and Bella carried the dish out to a very hungry family and Dead Lords.

"What took you guys so long?! I could have died waiting for you guys to cook." "Lucifer you know damn well you can't die from starvation." "Shut the fuck up Palma, you can die from this-"Death cut him off. "Hey! We have kids in the room." Death pointed to everyone that was under the age of 22. "Sorry about that Death." Josh one of Bella's cousins asked Death. "Then why do you look younger than us?" "I look younger Josh is so that every human being would not get suspicious about a very young looking man walking around for a couple of centuries." "I would be very suspicious." His brother Chris countered "Yeah by the time you figured out who I truly was you would be dead the moment you said something. I have a curse to whoever says anything about that I exist to a human." Lucifer groaned in hunger. "Can we eat please?" Death replied with a smirk on his face. "We all can eat but you can't you fat ass demon." Lucifer was relaxed until he heard that last part.

After dinner Death got up and bowed. He then walked out of the dining room and started to run at the speed of sound laughing very insane like. Dust looked in disbelief at how many fucking painting he has to straighten before his OCD kicks in about them. "Great! Now I got to straighten out fucking pictures." Everyone started laughing at Dust for having to do that before he goes to bed. Once everyone retreated back to their room, Kayla was about to admit something she thought would be better for the rest of the world. Not knowing that Dust was watching her the whole time while fixing every picture in the hall way. "Death is in one hell of a treat tomorrow. No one would suspect that a tiny little undead raven would have called a certain someone." Death started to fix the pictures in the main hall way.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla knocked on the door. She heard the talking stop. Death opened the door to see Kayla standing in front of it. "Do you need something Kayla?" "Just wanted to see if I can talk to me cousin Bella. Alone, I don't want anything to leave this room." "No, I refuse to be in the same room as her." Death looked at Kayla and shrugged. He was about to close the door, when Kayla put her foot in the door. "What are you guys about to do behind this closed door?" Death answered in the most evil way possible. "This is my house. I let your family use it for a few centuries since I was not living in it. Also this is Bella room. Which used to be my room. I was about to leave after my conversation with Bella but since you interrupted our conversation it is going to take longer." Death shut the door in Kayla's face.

Death and Bella continued to 'argue' about Death sleeping on the floor. "I don't care if I sleep on the floor." "I care cause this is our room." Death looked at Bella. Bella realized what she just said and blushed." Death smiled with a devious look in his eyes. "Did you just say 'our room'? That is so cute." Death smiled and climbed in bed next to Bella but on the other side of a huge bed. Bella scooted closer to Death which he didn't mind. She blushed and lay her head slowly and hesitate on his chest. "Why are you being hesitate? I don't bite." Bella relaxed quickly. "That hard but if you want I can but very hard." Bella tensed up with fear flowing off of her like a river. Death laughed insanely. "You are so cute." Bella blushes and closed her eyes. Death soon fell asleep as well.

Dust heard a knock at the door while he was fixing a painting that was crooked. He opened the door to find one person that he did not want to see soon. Akasha Bloodriver was standing at Death's Manor's door step. "L-lady Akasha, what a surprise to see you. Come on in." "Dust, where is Death? Is he still sleep?" Dust nodded then soon regretted it. "I'll go get him for you Lady Akasha." "No, Dust it is fine. I will go wake him up." Dust watched as Akasha walked up the stairs to the west wing where Death is sleeping with Bella in his arms. Dust could only say one thing before flying to the dinning room. "I'm so screwed after he gets a rude awakening."

Akasha knocked on the door of Death's room. She smiled something in the room besides him. She thought it was Palma at first. Then she sniffed again to find out it was a unfamiliar scent. She knocked again calmly as she could. Once again there was no answer. She turned the knob to find that the door is unlocked. She opened the just a little before peeking inside. She swung the door open after she saw that Death had a human in his arms. "Death, wake the hell up!" Death eyes shot open. He groaned. "This is going to be a long morning." "Who is this?!" "This Akasha, is the Witch of Darkness. Bella meet Akasha. Akasha meet Bella." Bella fluttered her eyes to find a woman in a red Victorian dress pissed. Bella found that Death was staring at her with a 'oh crap' look on his face. Death got up and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

Death walked into the hall with two women behind him. Akasha pissed wanting answers. Bella complete opposite also blushing getting caught sleeping in Death arms. When they get to the dinning room Lucifer laughs. "you got caught didn't you. Bella after breakfast you better hope she is in a good mood." "Death, what does he mean run or hope she is in a good mood?" "You see Akasha loves me and coming out of thin air and coming into my bedroom and seeing me sleeping with another girl she over reacts." "I do not over react." "Akasha sweet heart you are older than Death. Why do you even go after him?" Akasha had a shocked look on her face.

hope you liked the chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

Akasha stuttered with every one looking at her. "I-i lo-love him because he is sweet a-and k-kind." "Akasha, you know well enough to know that I am never nice. I'm only nice when the time has a pointed itself for me to 'play nice'." Slender finally spoke since last night. "Death, what are your intentions on bringing all nine strongest races together for one big ball?" "I have three reasons. One, so I can regain my titles. Two, So Bella can be introduced to the monster world. Finally, so every last warden can be revived for the special occasion."

Everyone froze as they heard his reasons. Well everyone who knew what he was talking about. Death was planning on reviving five wardens that were put in the shadow realm for a very good reason. They were all blood thirsty. "Death, bringing all nine races together at one time is not only stupid but also might be causing war." "They won't able to declare war on each other without The Wardens approval. Unless it is clan versus clan in the same race." Death smiled at everyone's scared faces. "The ball starts in three hours so look your best because this is a formal ball. So go get dressed." Death walked out of the dinning room with a very dramatic exit.

Death was zooming threw the halls at a very fast speed. He had pictures swinging back an forth violently. His laugh was so insane he gave Laughing Jack a run for his money. Hoodie came from under the table after Death stopped laughing and said."He scares with with his laugh."Laughing Jack said a shock. "How does he do it?!" Slender and Ms. P started to laugh following everyone else.

Death opened his closet and found some of his outfits in the secret closet where Bella had put them when he was slumbering. He pulled out a dark blood red dress coat with a black dress shirt, dark blood red dress pants with dark blood red high heels. (sorry i couldn't find anything that matches his outfit) He walked down to the ball room to see Bella in a Black Gothic Victorian Dress ( product/2013-vinta...). "You look beautiful Bella." Bella blushed at his compliment. "Thank you very much. You look handsome." "Thanks for the compliment.*

Dust first announced that the vampires have arrived. Slender muttered to Death. "They always have to be the first ones here?" "No cause you guys did arrive last night. So you guys are the first ones here. Which is going to piss them off madly" Slender smiled. The Shuzen Clan walked in first, then came in the Riddlefelt, Sage, finally the Hartman. Second Race to come in was Werewolves, Sirens, Fox Demons, Witches, Succubi, and last Ice People. Dust was running out of things to say until Death walked in front of the nine races. "Welcome to my humble home." "Why do i have to be in the same room as these Fleabags?!" "I don't want to be in the same room with any of you!" "Lilth shut up you whore!" "Last time I checked Issa you liked this body."

Death removed 28 ring rosaries of before flaring his Dark Yoki. When he spoke it sound like a clear thunder roll. "Enough! I have very good reasons to bring you to my house. One I have to reclaim my titles. Two this Bella. She is the new Witch Darkness. She will be on the dance floor or somewhere. Three..." Death opened a portal that looked like a black hole. A man walked through. "Death, what is your business?" "Can I have Arbris, Ziz, Levanith, Bogamant, and Borberus?" "That will cost you five thousand Death Coins." Death tossed the Shadow Lord five pouches. "Thanks doing business with you, Death." As the Shadow Lord left in the portal he came from five portals barely touching the ceiling. Five figures walked out.

Byee!


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

The First one to step out was a figure made of water, then fire, earth, wind, last one had the strongest killing intent towards the one who was standing in front of the large crowd. He looked like a alien dragon. He was the only one on four legs. His name was Borberus, Next to him was Ziz, after her was Bogamant, after him was Levanith, after her was Arbris. Death pushed Bella into his throne which anger Borberus. He the God of War watched a common Vampire push a human into the throne of Death Hartman. He charged with such speed he broke the sound barrier in four seconds.

Death sat there yawning looking at how slow Borberus was moving meaning the Shadow Lord did what he asked. When Borberus got to Death he looked at him with a death glare trying to make him cower away instead the exact opposite happened Death was making me cower under his glare. Borberus tried to look tough with his wings open but that also didn't work so he asked Death a question. "Why are you not scared of the God of War?" "Why should i be scared of you? you are part of the Hartman clan yes. Yet you still have not learned to control yourself. Also Borberus if you want to scare me again next time jump into a lake full of holy water." "What is your name young vampire?" "My name is Death Hartman. You may not believe me because you 'suppose' killed himself. You know that whoever has Reaper Blood can never die even by their own hand."

"So if you are Death. Show us your Yoki if you are truly the leader of our clan." "Bogamant, that is Death Hartman. Before he even brought you guys back from the Shadow Realm he showed us his true strength." Well, its nice to see that the entire Hartman Clan is here. Wait is that the Burr Clan?!" Bogamant charged at the leader of the Burr Clan. Which was a wrong move on his part. Death dashed in front of him and slammed his hammer into his head making him fly into the window over looking Death's realm. "Bogamant! We do not attack our allies! They are here because I asked them to come here! To rejoice once more amongst one another." "You are Death. Well, I had to test your speed and strength to see if Akasha was lying or not." "Next time go after Issa i might let you kill him or at least lay a hair on him first. Oh, wait you have no hair!"

Both Clans erupted in laughter. Once they stopped their laughing to catch their breath. Everybody else looked at the two strongest clans laugh together. The stories the were at how they would have wars on and off. Now that didn't seem to be the case with what they are seeing was completely different. "Death should we tell them why they are truly here?" "Yes Mary that sounds like a plan now that we have settled our differences four minutes ago." Gyokuro being the bitch she is spoke out of turn. "We are still over here and I demand your attention right now. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. Death and Mary looked at each other than her and went back and forth. They both said in unison. "Who do you think you are talking to like that little girl? Last time we checked you answered to us. So unless you want to be six feet under in that graveyard." They pointed to the massive graveyard in the back. "Then we suggest you watch what you say to either the Burr Clan or the Hartman Clan." Death and Mary waited for Gyokuro to give her answer. "We don't have all damn day." "Yes I understand King Death and Lady Mary."


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

P.S. Still taking suggestions.

Akasha thought of a way to regain Death's affections even though she knows that he never liked her in such a way. Mean while Luke ran at Death in hopes of hitting him. They always fought for fun but right now it was a test of his speed. Death simply dodged his attack then addressed Tskune "Tskune is there a reason why you are avoiding your mate at this point in time?" Tskune looked up from his cup of blood and answered. "Yes there is Lord Death." "Just call me Death or Grimm. Only certain people call me that." "Death, she has broken our blood mate vows." Death looked at Moka shocked to hear such a thing. "Moka Akashyia is this true?"

Moka looked shocked for a minute which Death caught before her face was as hard as stone. "N-" "Little girl do not lie to me. This place all have you know is enhanced so no one besides a selective few including myself can lie. Now I will ask again. Is this true?" Before she could answer Death had slammed his hammer into Luke side causing him to fly into the pillar by the porch. "Yes, what Tskune said is true." Akasha looked surprised and angered at how her daughter could do such a thing. Death smirked and asked knowingly the answer to his next question. "Was the vow to only have kids with your blood mate?" Moka now terrified of what is going to happen next. She nodded then hung her head low. There was a sudden surge of Yoki in the room filled with rage. Out of thin air Akasha appeared in front of Moka and punched her in the gut.

"How dare you do such a thing?! Your father has given everything you wanted. I went back into the shadow realm sealed in Borberus because of you. I saved your life by injecting my blood into you. This is how you repay your parents. Your father gave you everything he has denied his other three daughters. He even let you choose your mate. Ria still doesn't have one because of how he feels about his daughter leaving the family." "Mother, I'm sorry." "There is no room for you to be sorry. Sorry is not going to cut the fact the you broken your vows to your blood mate, that you chosen. He could've easily dropped you and went for any other girl that was in his harem. Instead he choose you to be with the rest of his life. I'm quite disappointed in him for not going with the Yoki'onna, she was such a sweet girl or he could've went with the Succubus. That reminds me Tskune. You know that she had saved herself just for you. That makes me so pissed that he chose me daughter out of all of those girls." Moka looked shocked at how her mother rather have Tskune choose one of the lower beings that were part of his harem than her.

Death and Luke finally stopped fighting realizing that there was a lot of tension in the room with the newest problem. Death whispered to Luke. "I think its time for dinner." Luke whispered back. "Yea I'm starving. What are we having?" "We are having some steak and loads of other things. Remember when we would have dubstep parties during the balls back in 1320?" "Oh that was the year. Are you thinking what am thinking, Death?" "Yes, let us have another one."

(Listen to this for the rest of the chapter) watch?v=Kb0zuPW7M...

Dust was the DJ for the dubstep party Luke and Death was about tho throw right there. Death walked up to Bella and grabbed her hand and pulled her off the throne lightly. He whispered in her ear. "Are you tired?" She blushed at how close they were. She nodded and replied. "Just a little bit. But I don't want to ruin it for you. Go have fun I will be alright." Death shook his head looking at her. "The party is in your honor so come have some fun. I promise I won't leave you alone." Bella nodded and went down the dais with Death.

They both started to dance to the music in the most synched way possible. Bella started to sing which made Death smile a very toothy grin. Bella looked at him with a curious look in her amazing brown eyes. "What? I like to her you sing. Its the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in years." Bella blushes bright red. "T-thank you." "You are quiet welcome." About an hour later everyone was tired to they retreated back to their room or guest rooms. Death and Bella were the last to leave giving everybody time to get ready for bed before they went off to go to sleep themselves.

Once again Bella refused to let Death sleep on the floor. "Death., you are not going to sleep on the floor in our bedroom." She left no room for arguing what so ever. Death climbed into bed losing the argument again. Bella smiled at how she won the argument. She climbed into bed cuddling close to Death as she can. Death went to sleep five minutes after they got comfortable. Bella looked up at him wondering what he was dreaming about before drifting off to sleep herself.

Death dreamt of him and Bella getting married in ten years. After they said their 'I do' the sky went black and Bella was stabbed in the chest by a golden spear with her blood on it. He woke up in cold sweat breathing fast. Bella was looking at him worried the entire time. "Death, are you okay?" "Yes I am Bella. Just a bad dream" Bella pulled Death's head close to her heart and blushed hard at how her actions. Death went back to sleep muttering something that Bella had trouble hearing. She let it go and went back to sleep herself.

Hope you liked the chapter. Review

Till next time


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!

Bella woke up from a very interesting dream. She found the she was suffocating Death with her breast but he seemed so peaceful sleeping. She tried to move only to find that Death was holding her place. She sat there but not for long. Kayla thought that Bella was sleep so she lock picked the door and walked in to find that Bella was not alone. Kayla walked to the bed to find that both were sleep or so she thought.

Few minutes earlier

Death woke up to Bella's Breast in front of him. When he looked she was sleep so he went 'back' to sleep enjoying the moment. (pervert) He noticed that there was someone outside the door after Bella fell back to sleep. When the person (Kayla) was close he snapped his eyes open. Instead of his normal black eyes they were a bright dark blood red colour. Bella woke up to Death's sudden change looked to see that Kayla was at the foot of the bed.

Present time

"Kayla what are you doing in our room?" Death started to laugh. He settled with a chuckle before repeating Bella's question in a different manor. "Why are you in here Kayla?" "I only wanted to wake up my cousin." "Once again do not lie to me little girl." "Fine, all I did want to do was kill her." Death growled and sent her out of the room with a Yoki blast. The door shut she as slammed into the wall with not much great force. Death cuddled back into Bella's embrace and closed his eyes. Bella looked at him curiously. "Death, what are we on a scale one to ten?" "We are a solid 9.5, unless you think a different number?" "No mine was nine. guess are somewhat on the same page." "Well since it is a Saturday... C-can we cuddle?" Death blushed and hid in her neck covering his blush. Bella was shocked and nodded. He smiles and cuddled closer to her and closed his eyes and went back to sleep in his love's arms.

In the dining room

Lucifer was wondering about something. Palma asked question that was on everyone's mind. "Does anybody know where Death and Bella are?" Dust tried to sneak out of the room but Luke blocked his path. "Dust speak now or do I have to use the old trick to get it out of you?" "Dust sped to the kitchen to find Tskune Ano was making breakfast. "Oh sir breakfast is already." "Really I was just making some for Mizore." "So you too eh? I was wondering when that was going to happen. Oh don't let me disrupt your breakfast making." With that Dust had left the kitchen and went to the spare room to let Aqua that breakfast was done but on the way there he grabbed a plate so she could eat in their if she wanted to.

Once Death arrived to see that she was sitting down controlling her Yoki. "Lady Aqua breakfast is ready." Aqua turned to see Death personal butler. "Why do you bring me breakfast? Shouldn't you be serving him?" "Lady Aqua, I may be his personal butler but his order was to serve you and your younger sister the best to my abilities." "Which sister is that? If I may ask." "Well Black Devil, if you want to know how about a spare match after you eat." "Alright then Dust. If we must spare then I guess I have no choice." "No you do not. Not in this one at least." With that they had began their sparing match.

R&R


	11. Author Note

**Sorry to false hope you but I have writers' block. I am open to any suggestions that you thought would be good for the story. Till next time. **

** -D3athly**


	12. Chapter 12

Hye! Sorry this took to long but this chapter contains a sex scene. if you don't want to read it just skip it. Enjoy!

When Tuskune took Mizore to their room.

"Hey Tuskune." Tuskune blushes as Mizore calls him from the bathroom. "Yes, Mizore?" "Can you come wash my back?" Tuskune slowly considers it. Then walks to the bathroom, knocking on the door. He hears Mizore say come in with his vampire hearing. He walks in and blushes at the sight before him. Mizore's soft pale white snow skin. "Don't just stand there staring Tuskune. You are making me blush." Tuskune turns around with his back to Mizore. "I wasn't staring." Mizore gets up and wraps her cool arms around Tuskune and presses her breasts against his back. "If you wash my back i will wash yours?" Tuskune nodded faster than he wanted to. Mizore slowly started to undress Tuskune until he was naked.

He blushed more when he felt Mizore's hand stroking his already hard member. "Tuskune you sure are a big down here." Tuskune could not stop himself from what he was about to say. "Mizore will you have sex with me?" He covered his mouth and looked away. Mizore looked shocked, then recovered like her shock was never there. "I'm glad you asked." She get on her knees and begin to deep throat Tuskune's ten inch penis. He looks down at Mizore to see that she took him entirely in her mouth without even gagging. After a few moments Tuskune told Mizore that he was close. She nodded and began to bob her mouth even faster. He ejaculated inside her mouth.

Mizore swallowed all of his children and says, "The next load is inside me." She lays Tuskune down on the warm tile floor and straddles him. Mizore places her entrance right above Tuskune's member. She slams right onto his member also taking him entirely inside her. She doesn't move so she can adjust to his large size. She begins to ride him slowly at first then speeds up and moans loudly. Tuskune could not believe how tight Mizore is even though she had three kids. He moans and thrust up in time when she comes down. Mizore yelled Tuskune's name when she ejaculated.

Once her orgasm was done she collapsed on Tuskune's chest. He smiled and started to thrust into her and smiles while saying. "Another round?" Mizore nodded. Tuskune lifted Mizore and pressed her against the wall and went inside her and began to pump. Mizore wrapped her arms around Tuskune's neck and wraps her legs around his waist. He cupped her breasts and smiles and he started to suck on her neck and kisses her ear. After another hour they both ejaculated. Tuskune kissed Mizore as he ejaculated.

Moka was sniffing the air trying to find her ex-mate, to see if her will take her back. When she walks to the door where his scents lingers the with a mix of sex and Mizore's scent as well.

Well that is all for now.


End file.
